El Décimo Vongola y las llamas de la vida
by MyaBL26
Summary: Ambientada en la preparatoria,los guardianes y Tsuna tienen entre 16 o 17.Tsuna se encontrara en una nueva aventura y descubrirá cosas que no sabia de sus guardianes con la llegada de una chica. Hibari la protege... Y ACABA DE SONREIR, Reborn fue...amable?, Byakuran...es tu hermano?, Como que vas a morir! VINDICE! TsunaxOCC, pareja hetera y yaoi (mencionado pero nada explícito)
1. Prologo

El Décimo Vongola y las llamas de la vida

Prologo

En las profundidades del bosque a las afueras de Nanimori, un grupo de mafiosos estaban persiguiendo a alguien, del cual no se podía reconocer su genero, ni su vestimenta debido a la capa con capucha que lo cubría de completo. Lo único identificable era su capa negra con la capucha del mismo color que cubría su cabeza y una guadaña plateada.

El grupo de mafiosos, durante la persecución, lo atacaban constantemente con sus cajas armas (box), pero no lograban a darle, el encapuchado los esquivaba fácilmente con movimientos suaves y agraciados.

Cuando estaban por llegar a los confines del bosque, el encapuchado abrió una caja arma, los mafiosos se prepararon para recibir el ataque pero después de unos segundos, nada había sucedido, entonces se confiaron y continuaron a perseguirlo, bajando la guardia como si fueran principiantes, que ingenuos.

-¡EHI! esperen un momento- dijo uno de los perseguidores, porque este habían notado como el bosque se quedaba en completo silencio.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto otro, haciendo que el resto del grupo detuviera el paso.

-Esto es extraño… escuchen- dijo mientras guardaba silencio.

Después de unos segundos…

-¿que cosa? no escucho nada- dijo otro de ellos haciendo notar lo obvio.

-exacto, este lugar está muy silencioso- observo cada una de las caras de sus compañeros- continuemos… pero que rayos… ¡¿donde se metió ese sujeto?!… ¿nadie vio a donde se fue?

-¡DEMONIOS! no podemos dejarlo escapar, tiene información valiosa de la familia Cavalcanti…

-el jefe se enfurecerá…

-no creo que ese sea su mayor problema ahora…- dijo una voz suave, que mostraba solo tranquilidad- Black, Luna, acaben con ellos- dijo la misma voz.

En eso dos criaturas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarlos, dejándolos inconscientes.

-deténganse Black, Luna- ordeno el encapuchado, el cual había observado toda la escena desde la rama de un árbol- gracias por la ayuda, desde aquí podré continuar tranquilamente- dijo mientras bajaba del árbol con un salto y acariciaba las cabezas de las criaturas y ellos regresaban a la caja arma.

El encapuchado se encamino a las afueras del bosque, llegando al templo de Nanimori y una vez allí se quito la capucha.

-finalmente llegue, me llevo mas tiempo del necesario,… solo espero que "él" no este molesto…- decía el ex-encapuchado- ahhh….- soltó un suspiro- soy demasiada optimista…espero que no me muerda hasta muerte T^T

-oh!…. pero que tenemos aquí- dijo un sujeto que salía detrás del templo- si no es mas que "La Rosa Escarlata"

-¿quien eres?- pregunto gélidamente mientras afilaba su miraba y se ponía en guardia.

-¿que quien soy? pues no te servirá saberlo después de que te mate- dijo arrogantemente el sujeto- pero estoy de buen humor así que me presentare… yo soy el mejor hitman de la familia Cavalcanti, "K"… ahora comencemos

Después de una larga y extenuante pelea, el ex-ecapuchado gano…

-fue divertido "K", alguien vendrá a recogerte en unos minutos…. CIAO!.

El ex-encapuchado no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, pero aun así se encamino a la preparatoria de Nami-chuu. Tal parecía que había sobrevalorado sus heridas y el cansancio de la pelea, pero aun así no se detuvo y continuo caminando. Se encontraba en su limite y apenas se mantenía de pie, pero estaba tranquilla porque había llegado a su destino, se encontraba en el ingreso de la preparatoria de Nanimori. De pronto su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse, en eso como autoreflejo dirigió su mirada a una ventana como si intentase llamar mentalmente a la persona que se encontraba en dicho lugar.

-"solo un poco mas…"- pensaba el ex-encapuchado.

La mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casa y solo quedan aquellos que tenían club. Decidida el ex-encapuchado decido adentrase en la institución cuando un grupo de personas salían del edificio, al observar al cómico grupo vio a 4 chicas: una de pelo castaño claro y corto con tonalidades naranjas, otra de pelo castaño oscuro y lo tenia recogido en una coleta, la otra tenia el pelo ondeado de color oscuro y la ultima chica tenia el pelo morado oscuro y lo tenia recogido en forma de ¿piña?. Detrás de ellas se encontraban un grupo de chicos que gritaban como si se encontrasen a kilómetros de distancia...

-MALDITO CABEZA DE CESPED!1 deja de gritar,dejaras sordo al juudaime!…- decía un pelo plateado de piel clara, el cual parecía que discutía con…

-NO ES CIERTO CABEZA DE PULPO! tu grietas mas fuerte AL EXTREMO!- decía un peli blanco.

-Ma ma… tranquilo chicos no debemos de pelear, sino Tsuna se molestara- decía un pelo negro con una sonrisa en la cara, el cual traía consigo un bate de béisbol.

-lo siento juudaime

-no te preocupes…- dijo por ultimo una castaño, el cual tenia el cabello en puntas como si la gravedad no existiese para su cabello y de unos bonitos ojos marrones claros.

Ese grupo le parecía muy gracioso al ex-encapuchado el cual se encontraba todo magullado, pero de un momento a otro su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y su vista se puso muy borrosa, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia su mirada se cruzo con la ojos del castaños del pelo antigravedad, el cual la veía con asombro y ¿preocupación?, no sabia que era exactamente pero no podía se preocupación por el simple hecho de que ellos no se conocían.

Ella no pudiendo resistir mas se dejo vencer por el cansancio y su cuerpo cayo al suelo, pero el duro y frío suelo nunca lo llego a sentir porque porque unos fuertes brazos la atraparon antes de caer y lo ultimo que vio fueron unos ojos…

-"azul… no… rojo" fue lo que vio la chica, unos fríos ojos heterocromáticos pero con un atisbo de curiosidad…

Continuara…


	2. Ch 1 La preocupación de Reborn

Ch. 1 La preocupación de Reborn

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa Sawada y como siempre era una mañana muy bulliciosa, pero en el segundo piso se encontraba un castaño muy pensativo.

Algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, su hiper intuición le decía que ese día iba a suceder algo pero no sabia si era malo o bueno, lo que podía sentir era que "ese" algo era muy importante.

En otro lugar, mas precisamente cerca de las escaleras, un bebe vestido con traje y una fédora negra, poseedor de una lindas patillas onduladas, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-tch… que es este presentimiento- susurro Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo y actualmente el tutor del futuro Décimo Vongola - bueno… vayamos a despertar a dame-Tsuna, león- le dijo de forma escalofriante a su amigo el camaleón verde, el cual se encontraba en su fédora.

Al llegar al cuarto de su dame alumno, se sorprendió, obviamente no se noto, que su alumno se encontraba despierto y cambiado listo para ir a la preparatoria, aunque se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos de forma profunda. Eso fue confirmación para Reborn para saber que algo grande se avecinaba.

-¿que sucede, dame-Tsuna?- pregunto después de golpearlo con un mazo verde gigante en la cabeza.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! ¡REBORN! ¡¿porque me golpeaste?!-

Reborn lo ignoro completamente y solo pregunto

-¿que sucede?- dijo de manera seria.

-no lo se…, mi hiper intuición me dice que algo va a suceder muy pronto…

-entonces debes estar alerta y avisa a tus guardianes- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes…- oh, una cosa mas…

-…- Tsuna estaba curioso por lo que le iba decir su tutor.

-vas a llegar tarde- dijo mientras mostraba una sádica sonrisa y se iba cerrando la puerta.

Sawada Tsunayoshi o mejor conocido como futuro Décimo Vongola, ahora con sus 16 años, iba en 2^ en la preparatoria de Nanimori junto a todos sus guardianes, algunos de ellos estaban en un grado superior. Él había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, ahora sus notas estaban en media y en deportes ya no era tan inútil incluso se le podía catalogar con un estudiante ordinario. Su apodo de dame había disminuido pero no desaparecido, algunos todavía lo lamban de esa forma. Pero a pesar de los años y los espartanos entrenamientos de su sádico tutor, aun le costaba despertarse y por eso siempre tenia que corres para llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria y no ser mordido hasta la muerte por su guardián de la nube, el cual era el prefecto y presidente del comité disciplinario.

-HIIIIIIIIE LLEGARE TARDE!

Fue lo que grito antes de salir corriendo de su casa, no antes saludar a su familia y tomar una tostada para comérselo en el camino a la escuela, lugar donde sus amigos lo esperaban, Tsuna llego 5 minutos antes de que tocara el timbre.

-¡buenos diaz juudaime!- dijo alegremente Gokudera Hayato, el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del Décimo Vongola.

-¡Yo, Tsuna!- dijo con su típica sonrisa Yamamoto Takeshi, el guardián de la lluvia.

-Hola chicos

-¡MALDITO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL! ¡tenle mas respeto al Juudaime!

-ma ma tranquilo Hayato

-¡Teme!

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Sawada- dijeron al unísono Kyoko, Haru y Hana

-Buenos días chicas

-Buenos días Boss…- dijo Dokuro Chrome, la guardiana de la niebla.

-Buenos días Chrome

Las clases comenzaron normalmente y a la hora del almuerzo Tsuna y sus guardianes se reunieron en la azotea, por pedido de Tsuna y Reborn, este ultimo ya se encontraba en dicho lugar, esperando a su dame alumno…

-¿cuanto tiempo pensabas hacerme esperar dame-Tsuna?- dijo Reborn mientras lo golpea con su clásico martillo verde.

-itte te te, eso dolió…

-¡Juudaime! ¿se encuentra bien?

-si gracias Hayato

-Herbívoro, ¿para que nos llamaste?-hablo por primera vez Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube y el guardián mas fuerte de la décima generación Vongola.

-oya, oya ¿porque de mal humor ave-kun?- pregunto burlonamente Rokudo Mukuro, el guardián de la niebla.

-¿Sawada que sucede?, ¡EXTREMO!- dijo/grito Sasagawa Ryohei, el guardián del sol.

-la hiper intuición de Tsuna se activo esta mañana- dijo sin rodeos Reborn, el arcobaleno del sol- así que estén alertas.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos los presentes se tomasen el asunto seriamente.

-¿eso es verdad, herbívoro?

-si… bueno… no… quiero decir…

-habla de una vez, Tsunayoshi -kun- dijo la cabeza de piña.

-es solo que… algo va a suceder muy pronto, pero no se si es bueno o malo…

Después de eso, un silencio se apodero del lugar, pero fue roto por el sonido de las pisadas del guardián de la nube.

-¡HEY! friki de las peleas, ¡la reunión aun no ha acabado!

-no me interesa…

-Hibari, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Reborn de manera seria, porque había notado en su mirada algo inusual, preocupación.

-no…- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Reborn se quede o observando el lugar por donde se había ido la nube, pero no era el único, Tsuna también tenia la mirada en el mismo lugar que él.

-arcobaleno, si eso es todo, me voy… vamos Nagi

-si Mukuro-sama…

Después que los guardianes de la niebla se fueran, el guardián del sol se retiro alegando que tenia que reunirse con su novia, Hana, y con su linda hermanita, Kyoko.

-Reborn…- llamo Tsuna.

-¿que pasa, Tsuna?

-Hibari-san actuaba un poco extraño…

-¿lo notaste?

-si

-no te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse solo.

-Juudaime, no debe preocuparse, tch… odio admitirlo pero el friki de las peleas es fuerte.

-Hayato…

-Tsuna, Hibari es fuerte

-si, tienes razón Takeshi…

Los guardianes durante todo el día estuvieron alertas, pero no sucedió absolutamente nada y la hora de salida, llego.

-que bueno que nada sucedió- dijo Tsuna- ¿donde están Mukuro y Hibari?

-seguramente están peleando,… tch solo hacen preocupar al juudaime.

-ma, ma Hayato, seguramente solo están hablado…

-¡cállate friki del béisbol!, Juudaime hablaba conmigo

-no importa Hayato- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-si Juudaime

-bueno solo por seguridad… Chrome será acompañada por Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru y Hana serán acompañadas por onii-san, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- dijeron ellos.

Mientras todos salían de la preparatoria la hiper intuición de Tsuna lo puso en alerta de nuevo, era la misma sensación que tuvo de la mañana, Tsuna comenzó a buscar con la mirada lo que había hecho que su intuición estuviera en "Alert Mode".

Pero en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con unos lindos ojos de color oro/dorado fundido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía vio como un cuerpo, la persona que se encontraba al ingreso de la preparatoria, estaba por tocar el suelo, pero alguien impidió la caída y no fue nadie menos que Rokudo Mukuro, su guardián de la niebla.

Mukuro se encontraba buscando a Nagi cuando vio que la chica estaba por desmayarse.

-oya, oya ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Tsuna y los demás se acercaron a Mukuro el cual cargaba a la chica en "Princess Mode". La desconocida tenia el cabello largo de color negro ondeado, vestía unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, un short azul corto hasta mitad del muslo, un polo blanco y una chaqueta negra. Los presentes se encontraban analizando a la desconocida cuando una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Herbívoros, por obstruir el paso, KAMIKOROSU- dijo el temible prefecto con las tongas en mano, listo para atacar.

Lo que el prefecto no se esperaba fue que cuando los herbívoros se voltearon, vio que el herbívoro cabeza de piña sostenía en brazos a una chica. OH, pero no era cualquier chica, era SU chica.

Los ojos del prefecto fueron cubiertos por su flequillo y una aura oscura llena de furia comenzó a envolverlo.

-¿quien fue?- dijo de forma gélida.

-¿a que te refieres Hibari-san?- pregunto un poco confundido Tsuna.

Hibari Kyoya por primera vez hablo antes de atacar,algo sumamente raro en él imposible de ver, pero no era por que los herbívoros le importasen sino que no quería lastimar a la chica de cabello negro.

-Rokudo Mukuro, suéltala- ordeno el prefecto, ignorando completamente al castaño, él solo tenia puesto los ojos en aquel que sostenía a una de las dos personas mas importantes para él.

-kufufu ¿porque debiera hacerlo ave-kun?

-porque si aun quieres conservar tu cabeza de piña intacta, será mejor que la sueltes AHORA- ordeno/exigio Reborn, el cual había aparecido de la nada y ahora se encontraba apuntando con león trasformado en arma a la cabeza del guardián de niebla.

-¡Reborn!, ¿¡que haces?!- pregunto/grito Tsuna confundido por las acciones del prefecto y su tutor.

-ehi pequeñín, creo es esto es un malentendido- dijo Yamamoto intentando calmar el ambiente.

-EXPLICATE- dijeron al unísono Hibari y Reborn.

-solo la estábamos ayudando…

-¡Maldito friki de las pelas! la encontramos en ese estado y estaba por desmayarse, tch… la cabeza de piña evito que cayera al suelo… - dijo Gokudera.

-oya, oya ¿acaso ella es importante para ti, ave-kun?

-algún problema con eso- respondió secamente el prefecto dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, excepto a cierto Hitman.

Hibari dirigió su mirada a la inconsciente chica y mostró una sutil y pequeña sonrisa, fue algo imperceptible para muchos, pero al observarla se dio cuenta de algo, "eso" no paso desapercibido por cierto Hitman.

-Mukuro, dásela a Hibari- le dijo el arcobaleno.

-kufufu ¿y si no quiero?

-…- "atente a las consecuencias" fue el pensamiento de cierto prefecto y de cierto hitman, los cuales estaban por presenciar un "lindo" escenario.

En ese instante un fuerte presencia apareció y los presentes dirigieron su vista a la ex-inconsciente chica, Hibari y Reborn tenían una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como diciendo "te lo advertí".

Lo que vieron los dejo absolutamente impresionados, Mukuro se encontraba en el piso y con una guadaña alrededor de su cuello, pero lo mas impactante fue que la desconocida era la que empuñaba esa arma.

-¿quien eres?- exigió saber la chica.

-herbívora…- llamo el prefecto a la desconocida, la cual se giro lentamente y se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que se encontraban a su alrededor pero de todos ellos solo fijo su vista en dos personas en particular.

-Kyoya… Reborn-oto-sama… - susurro de forma inaudible, pero inmediatamente guardo su arma, quien sabe donde, y se lanzo a los brazos del temible prefecto y grito- ¡Kyoya! ^U^

-herbívora llegas tarde- le dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo, pero al darse cuenta que todos lo observaban con los ojos abiertos y con la boca prácticamente por el suelo, la separo de su cuerpo, porque él es Hibari Kyoya un carnívoro y no podía ir mostrando por ahí sentimientos de herbívoros.

Pensamientos de los herbívoros… y un omnívoro

Tsuna: es la primera vez que veo que Hibari-san se preocupa por alguien y que exprese sus sentimientos

Gokudera: la cabeza de piña fue derrotado por ella, tch... esto podría convertirse en un problema

Yamamoto: jaja parece que las cosas se pondrán mas divertidas

Ryohei: ella es fuerte, AL EXTREMO

Chrome: su nombre es Mairu… parece que es muy fuerte, espero que Mukuro-sama no este lastimado…

Mukuro: fui golpeado por una lindura, será mi nuevo juguete para molestar a ave-kun, kufufufu

Kyoko: …

Haru: hahi, podré hacer otra amiga

Hana: otra chica problemática…

Fin de los pensamientos de los herbívoros y un omnívoro.

-lo lamento, tuve una misión de ultimo minuto ^^- dijo con una linda sonrisa, como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo.

-Mairu, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Reborn.

-¡Papá! ¡hola!- saludo efusivamente la chica, mientras se dirigía verso el hitman y lo alzaba en brazos y lo abrazaba.

Mas pensamientos de los herbívoros… y un omnívoro

Tsuna: ¡¿PAPÁ?!

Gokudera: ¡¿LA HIJA DE REBORN-SAN?!

Yamamoto: jaja así que es la hija del pequeñín

Ryohei: la hija del bebe de Sawada AL EXTREMO…. ¿AH?

Chrome: Mairu-sama es la hija de Reborn-san…

Mukuro: oya, oya con que la hija del arcobaleno, esto se pondrá interesante

Kyoko: tch…

Haru: hahi s-su h-hi-hija, pero si Reborn-chan es solo un bebe…

Hana: esto si no me lo creo, es ridículo…

Fin de los pensamientos de los herbívoros y un omnívoro.

-respóndeme- le ordeno seriamente Reborn, su "papá".

-¿Kyoya no te dijo que vendría?- pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma muy tierna, provocando un sonrojo en algunos de los presentes.

-te pregunte el motivo- dijo mientras afilaba sus ojos y la miraba penetrantemente.

Un clima de tensión se había formado en el ambiente, Tsuna y algunos de sus guardianes se encontraban en estado de shock, porque:

1)_ no todos los días vez como el guardián de la niebla viene derrotado de un solo golpe, impactante.

2)_ el temible prefecto de Nanimori era "amigable" con alguien, desconcertante.

3)_ Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo, tenia una hija y actuaba como un típico padre preocupado, imposible.

Solo había 2 opciones para lo que veían o se encontraban en algún bizarro, ridículo y terrorífico mundo paralelo o ¡el mundo se volvió loco!

Una vez que los presentes se recuperaron del shock…

-oya, oya ese golpe me dolió…

Eso fue suficiente para que el resto reaccionara…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

-HIIIIIIIIIIIE ¡¿es tu hija?!

-¡¿Reborn-san es tu padre?!

-jaja no sabia que el pequeñín fuese padre

-¡Reborn! ¡¿que significa esto?! ¡¿quien es ella?!

BOOM sonido del disparo de una bala

-cállense- ordeno Reborn, mientras trasformaba a león.

-papa… ¿son ellos?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-si

-bebe, me la llevo- dijo mientras hacia que la chica le siguiese.

-de acuerdo, la quiero mañana a medio día en la azotea de la escuela.

-allí estará… vamos herbívora

-¡ehi! no decidan por mi- reclamo un poco molesta porque hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente- ademas no soy una herbívora- dijo con un puchero.

-como digas... her-bi-vo-ra

Reborn solo vio como el prefecto y su "hija" se iban y …

-tch…

-Reborn pero que…

-cállate dame-Tsuna, mañana te lo explicare

-kufufu arcobaleno ¿quien es ella?

-si quieres saberlo, vengan mañana a medio día a la azotea- dijo mientras se iba a través de unos de sus escondites secretos.

Una vez que Reborn se fue, los presentes no sabían que pensar, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y se encontraban muy confundido pero sobre todo llenos de curiosidad.

¿que rayos fue todo eso?

Lo único que les quedaba era espera que el día de mañana llegara para poder resolver sus dudas.

Cuando Tsuna llego a su casa no encontró a su tutor por ninguna parte y esa noche no regreso a dormir. Era extraño no tenerle cerca, a pesar de los espartanos entrenamientos, su tutor era alguien importante para él, lo apreciaba y le tenia absoluta confianza, era como un padre para él. Solo esperaba que con la llegada de su "hija" las cosas no cambiaran…

Continuara…


End file.
